


You're more than sex

by xNadineTommox



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNadineTommox/pseuds/xNadineTommox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor is working on a new case with Wes, Laurel, Michaela and Asher. Their new client is called Oliver Hampton and he is being charged with murder and they have to prove he didn't murder his alleged victim</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Connor was woken up by his phone ringing next to him. He grunted, fumbling for his phone. He grasped his phone and looked at the caller I.D. 

'Oh crap!', he quickly tumbled out of his bed, answering the phone. "Hey Waitlist, what's up?'. Connor tried putting his clothes on while on the phone but that was proven to be more difficult than he thought.  
"You're late, Connor!'  
"I know, I know, I'm sorry". Connor winced at Wes' harsh tone. "I overslept, I'll be there in a minute."  
"You better hurry your ass up, we've got a new case and we need to come up with some evidence or otherwise Annalise is going to kill us herself."  
"I'm on my way, just give me 10 minutes and then I'll be there." Connor hung up and grabbed his keys, running out of his apartment, slamming the door behind him. He hurried to Annalise's house, stumbling into the living room. Everyone was surprised by his entrance but Frank and Bonnie just gave him a look of disapproval. 

"Sorry I'm late, I overslept."  
"I don’t care what the reason is to why you're so late but I'm glad you could make it, Mr. Walsh."  
Connor spun around to see Annalise standing behind, no emotion to be read on her face. He visibly winced and muttered an apology. He walked over to the sofa and sat down next to Asher.  
"Can someone fill in Mr. Walsh on our new case?"  
Michaela raised her hand and Annalise nodded in her direction.  
"Oliver Hampton, charged with murder. He allegedly killed his boyfriend. Neighbors said they heard them arguing, when all of a sudden it went quiet. They heard the door slamming and they said Oliver had left their apartment building. Next day, police showed up and his boyfriend was dead. Oliver was the last person to see him so he is the prime suspect in this case." 

Annalise cut her off. "And it is our job to prove he is innocent. Oliver is coming over today to tell us what happened. Until then, gather up any evidence you can find to prove Oliver is innocent." 

Everyone nodded and got to work. Everyone was working hard, trying to find any kind of evidence to prove this Oliver guy was innocent. 

It was around 2 p.m. when they heard the doorbell. Annalise came strolling out of her office, while Bonnie answered the door. You could hear Bonnie talking to someone and then you heard two sets of shoes walking down the hallway. Connor was still busy looking into something he had found when he looked up when Bonnie and a maybe 30-year-old man standing next to her. He wasn't the most handsome man alive but he was still very cute. He had black rimmed glasses, a shy look on his face, black hair. He seemed very shy and was fidgeting with his jacket. 

"Everyone, this is Oliver Hampton, and we are going to prove he is innocent. So Oliver, take a seat next to Mr. Walsh over there." Annalise pointed at Connor and Connor moved so there was more space for him. 

"So Oliver, please tell me what happened and don't leave anything out. We need to prove you are innocent and that means we need to know everything about what happened that night. So, please, begin." 

"Um, so well, me and my boyfriend had gotten into a fight the night he had been murdered. I found out he was cheating on me with some other guy, I don't know who though. I got mad and he got mad because I had found out about his little affair." He stopped for a second to chuckle. "That sounds so stupid, like why would he have any reason to be mad? He was the one cheating, not me." 

He stayed silent for a few seconds, taking a deep breath. "Anyway, we got into a fight like I said. He started throwing things, demanding me to tell him how I found out. So I did. I found out while he was in the shower, his phone went off and I checked it. It's not something I would normally do but I did this time and I saw a text from some guy called Jake. He was asking when he could see Mason, my boyfriend, again and that he couldn't wait to kiss him again and um, have sex again. So I confronted him about it. He got mad at me because he said I went snooping through his phone. After about 15 minutes of us arguing, I decided to leave, cool off for a bit and then we would talk about it later. And that's when I last saw him. Next thing I know, I'm going home the next day and just see the police bringing my boyfriend out of our apartment in a body bag."  
Oliver started crying and Connor didn't know what to do. He was just awkwardly sitting next to Oliver, not knowing what to do. 

"It's all going to be okay, Mr. Hampton. We will prove you're innocent and catch his murderer. He or she is not going to get away with this."  
Annalise smiled at Oliver, reassuring him that Annalise was not lying when she said that. Connor just looked at the man. He didn’t know why but he really wanted to catch the killer, for the man. He knew for certain that they were gonna catch the man who did this, he would not give up, that's not something Connor Walsh does.


	2. Evidence

Everyone has been dedicated to this case ever since we got it. Well, they're always dedicated to their cases, everyone is proud to be doing this job and they don't want to screw it up by getting kicked out of the Keating 5 because they were showing a lack of initiative. 

They have found some evidence to help Oliver's case. Like how he rented a hotel room the night his boyfriend was murdered, he used his credit card to pay for the room and they had his credit card information. It's like the prosecutor didn't even think of gathering up evidence. Or they did but they don't want to use because it just proves that Oliver isn't the killer. Maybe they just want to blame Oliver for killing him because it's easy and the case will be closed fast.

But Connor is not going to let that happen. Yes, he must admit that he's attracted to Oliver but he will not show that. Not only is that unprofessional but his boyfriend, someone who he was with for almost two years, just died. In the most horrible way as well. 

Laurel caught on to his feelings for Oliver but she promised she wouldn't spill the beans. The last thing Connor needs right now, is getting fired from this job that could really help him in the future. Annalise Keating is one of the most famous defense attorneys in the US and working for her could really help you later in life. 

Right now, everyone was sitting in court, Annalise defending Oliver. Oliver was sitting in his seat next to Bonnie, all the while staring straight ahead. He was too scared to look at anything else. His neighbor was on the stand, blaming Oliver for his boyfriend's death. It looked like Oliver was about to burst in tears so Connor leaned forward.

"Hey Oliver, don't worry, everything is going to be okay. Annalise is the best attorney you could ever have, she seldom loses a case. You are going to be fine, just trust Annalise and us a bit more." Connor whispered in his year.

Oliver slightly turned around, just enough to look Connor in the eye. He smiled, a very timid smile though. "Thank you Connor."

Connor smiled back at him but his smile was more of a reassuring smile. He leaned back, all the while smiling when Laurel whispered in his ear. "Hey Loverboy, be careful, your feelings are starting to show. Not long before people start noticing."

He shot a glare, telling her to shut her trap. "Speak for yourself, Miss Laurel. Everyone is starting to notice your feelings for Frank. Yeah, we know." He said after seeing the surprise slowly work onto her face. "Instead of lecturing me about hiding my feelings, lecture yourself before Annalise finds out and fires you from this job." Connor smirked while Laurel gave an unsatisfied huff. 

The court session ended pretty quick, they still have to prove Oliver is innocent but they're slowly getting there. Connor suggested he take Oliver home, considering the state he's in. He was all shook up from the whole 'neighbor-accusing-him-of-killing-his-boyfriend' thing, he was visibly shaking. Annalise agreed on Connor taking him home and the rest just gave him looks of confusion while Laurel just gave him a look of disapproval. He narrowed her eyes at her, warning her about what he said earlier. 

Connor walked Oliver to his car, helping him get in. The drive to Oliver's house was a silent one, but it wasn't uncomfortable. 

Connor helped Oliver get into his apartment, but they ran into his neighbors in the hallway and the woman just went on and on about how Oliver had killed his boyfriend. Connor was starting to think that this lady liked Oliver's boyfriend more than Oliver. It didn't really matter though. Connor had to shoot her an icy glare to shut up, she hurried away back into her apartment.

Connor opened the door for Oliver, taking his coat off for him. "Come on, let's get you to the couch. You're in a state of shock, perfectly normal for someone who just went through all of this mess. You hungry?"

Oliver nodded and Connor walked into the kitchen, making them dinner. Connor brought both of their plates to the couch after he'd cooked them something. Connor handed Oliver his plate and Oliver smiled at him gratefully. 

"Thank you, Connor. For everything." 

Connor nodded in response. "No need to thank me, just doing my job."

Oliver shook his head. "This is not a part of your job description, taking care of your clients. But thank you, it means a lot to me."

Connor just stared at Oliver's face in response. He smiled at him. "We are doing everything we can to prove you're innocent and we will, don't worry."

"I know. And I'm so grateful for you guys helping me out so much."

"It's no big deal, it's just what we do." 

Connor took their plates back to the kitchen after they'd finished their food. He started washing up before Oliver could stop him. They spent the rest of the evening watching movies on Netflix, Connor's idea to distract Oliver from everything that had to do with the case.

Connor ended up staying the night, him sleeping on the couch and Oliver in his bed.

It might not have been what he was supposed to do, Annalise would have expected him to go home after he brought Oliver home but Connor couldn't do that after everything today and if Annalise is going to be mad about it, then she can be mad about it but Connor had to do this to make sure that he was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, a new chapter to this fic :). I hope you all like it and please critique me if you feel the need to, I'm open to critique and if it can help this fic be better, please do. Thanks x

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic, please be nice :) i'm open to suggestions to help me make this fic better and i hope you all like it


End file.
